MuNdIaL
by sherlyn torbe
Summary: Porque la pasión futbolera this uno da Lo Que Los Cullen y tambien disfrutan lo es El primer Mundial de familia Bella Con Su Nueva


**Declaimer: Los personajes son de al autoría de Stephenie Meyer; hay que dejar de rendirnos y seguir con nuestros sueños y esperanzas en nuestras manos. Eres más de lo que aparentas, pues ocultas en tu alma el verdadero tesoro.**

La pasión del futbol lo es todo para los Cullen, mi familia adorada, estábamos todos en la sala de juegos de la mansión Cullen. Todos reunidos para ver el partido de inicio del mundial, tanto que estaban hasta los lobos.

Había de todo desde alcohol asta bolsas de sangre.

Los lobos apoyaban South África, y nosotros a México, yo estaba sobre las piernas de Edward, alado estaban Jazz y Alice, después Emmett y Rose, seguidos de Carlisle y Esme

Detrás estaban Sam y Emily a su lado Leah y Seth, Jack y Nessie, eran todos ya que los otros no habían asistido.

Estaba por comenzar el partido estaban los presidentes de México y South África, en ese momento Emmett comenzó a cantar la canción oficial del mundial WAKA WAKA de Shakira, e intento moverse como ella, pero no pudo, y todos estallamos en carcajadas, la patada de inicio la dio México.

Todos gritábamos cuando estaban cerca de meterle goles a México, mas cuando este casi los metía, se oían protestas de todos los Cullen cuando le dieron tarjeta amarilla al capitán de la Selección Mexicana.

Fue cuando Emmett grito su primera porra:

-El árbitro… el árbitro…

Y nosotros los Cullen por orden de Edward dijimos algo que no pude creer al momento

-Que chi…. Su madre el árbitro…. que Chi….. Su madre el árbitro

-Que vuelva,…. Que vuelva

-Que vuelva Chi…..a su madre, que vuelva Chi…. A su madre

-Puto, puto…..putísimo.

Cuando llegamos a medio tiempo, las chicas y yo comenzamos a hablar de los jugadores.

-Ay este partido estaría mucho mejor si estuviera Memo Ochoa dentro-dijo Alice y vi como la miraba Jazz y también como se tensaba.

Bueno no es que supiéramos mucho de futbol pero si de lo bien que estaban algunos jugadores.

-Si también si meten a Chicharito, con mucho entusiasmo sigo viendo el partido- dije yo

-Sí, y que no saquen a Carlos Vela, aunque no esté jugando muy bien- esa fue Rose.

- Bueno ya no, son solo jugadores, y tu Isabela no deberías decir eso porque tu estas casada y tienes un hija deja al ejote ese.-si Edward se enojo.

-Edward amor perdóname pero es que solo de ver a Chicharito me emociono.

-Sí pero no sabe jugar bien, no sirve así que mejor que no lo pongan de cambio.

-Edward retráctate de lo que has dicho

- No amor si mete un gol lo hago si no nada de retractación.

-Uf hermano, si no te cambiaron por el chucho, te va a cambiar por un futbolista, y tu Rosalie, deja de pensar en Vela que no está jugando bien.

-Ey! Ya cállense que ya va a empezar el partico.

Así continuamos viendo el partido, cuando entro chicharito vitoree por todos lados feliz de la vida, bueno eternidad en mi caso.

-Isabela siéntate y deja de saltar como pez sin agua- me dijo mi esposo algo enfadado- te pareces a Alice, y disculpa no te vuelvo a hablar así.

Me senté y seguí en el partido.

Cuando South África metió gol casi lloro y los lobos que no habían dicho nada aun gritaron de felicidad espeto Jake que sabía que si lo hacia Nessie se enfurecería.

Y salió Emmett con otra porra contra el equipo enemigo

-Baffana, Baffana

-Pásame a tu hermana contestamos todos y estallamos en carcajadas al ver a los lobos, fruncir el ceño.

Así seguimos con el partido, cuando cayó el gol de México vitoreamos muy felices.

Pero ya estaban a menos de 10 minutos casi acababa el partido.

Y solo estaban en empate.

Cuando termino el partido estábamos cabizbajos por el empate.

-Bueno ninguno gano, les dije que sería empate- si fue mi marido de cortado como la leche

Alice estallo en carcajadas seguidas por las de Edward, y Emmett salió corriendo a su habitación

Cuando se detuvieron las carcajadas preguntamos qué es lo que habían visto pero solo dijeron "ya lo verán"

Como 5 minutos después apareció Emmett con una falda un balón y la piel de color negro, acompañado de la playera de la selección mexicana, y una grabadora.

Y comenzó a moverse cuando Alice dio reproducir y sonó la música de Waka Waka, cuando termino de bailar todos volvimos a reír cuando dio las gracias, y volvió a irse por donde llego, su coreografía fue espectacular, moviendo las caderas como Shakira, con el balón pasándolo a todos.

Fue el mejor partido que pude haber visto en mi vida y eso que no me gusta el deporte.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado y Pz bueno ya saben dejen review no les cuesta mucho es por una buena causa y también su crítica, pero no sean tan malos.

Xoxo


End file.
